


The End

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [10]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Community: primeval100, Despair, Drabble, Gen, mention of offscreen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for primeval100's challenge “The End of the World as We Know It”.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's challenge “The End of the World as We Know It”.

It could have been when his parents died, taken from him too soon.

It could have been the day Helen disappeared. Or the day he finally accepted that she was gone.

It could have been that moment he realised he was in charge of a small band of people who had absolutely no idea what they were doing. Or that time he woke up in the middle of the night and realised that he had no idea what he was doing either.

But really it was the day he watched Stephen die that his world as he knew it, ended.


End file.
